


I'm So Tired

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, pattie gets lost in her own house, this has been sitting in my head for a while now so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Pattie gets lost in Friar Park and stumbles upon something adorable.
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the inactivity lately! School is a bitch. Anyway here's this sweet short bit I jotted down last night hehe. Hope you enjoy and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

"George?" Pattie called for the umpteenth time. Her voice echoed back to her in the long, empty hallway. She sighed. This was not the first, second, nor third time she'd gotten lost in her own house and it certainly wouldn't be the last either. To be fair she did live in a mansion, but it was still rather annoying. She was highly considering getting maps with 'You Are Here' put up in each hallway. She peeked into a room on the corridor for some direction help, just her luck that it was one of their many empty guest rooms. Why did George have to buy a mansion for just the two of them? Why couldn't they live in a small and cozy house with under 100 rooms?

She tried the next room over, surprised to find the bed unmade. Under closer examination she found a small lump under the covers. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she approached the bed, and giggled to herself when she saw the messy brown-black hair sticking out from underneath the blankets and the light, cat-like snores emitting from it. She pulled the blanket down revealing a sound-asleep George. Pattie stood there for a moment, admiring the way his inky under lashes dusted across perfectly-sculpted cheeks, how his thick eyebrows knit together at the movement of the blanket, and how his lower lip stuck out just a bit, mouth idly hanging open as he slept. Tiny nasally snores could be heard as his chest rose and fell, and Pattie noticed his fingers were curled into the fabric, gently clutched onto the blanket. She bent down and pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek, right on the cheekbone. 

"Goodnight, Georgie. Sleep well," she whispered. George unconsciously turned over to face her, his cheek where she had kissed him now squished against the pillow. Pattie swore she could see a tiny smile on his face, the tip of his right fang overlapping his bottom lip. She'd get lost 1000 more times if it always ended like this.


End file.
